Bobmom's Trovoc Build
Welcome to my Trovoc guide, I'll be showing my build and some tips for playing him. Trovoc is a very tanky immortal who can kill creeps very easily while also having the ability to ruin teamfights for the enemy team and specializes in area denial. Skills 'Q. Wind Gust' This is a skill I've seen being mis-used a lot. This skill is very good, and has several uses. 1 of the main uses is to use this to blow an enemy back to your team. Another use is to inturrupt enemy casting/channeling or, blow someone out of position in a team fight. You can alos use this to save your team or yourself by blowing the enemy away. It can also be used as a finisher but, only if they have very low health. 'W. Crippling Fire' This is your main farming skill, it can wipe creep waves very quickly and, it also reduces enemy armor and magic resistance, allowing your allies to kill the target more easily. Don't forget that it can be inturrupted 'E. Baneful Bite' This skill silences they enemy target while also dealing a good amount of damage, use it to prevent casters from casting or, if an enemy immortal can inturrupt your crippling fire, use it on them before clearing a creep wave. 'Ultimate Ability' This ability can be difficult to use effectively during team fights because it mught save the enemy team from your team's skills. You should either initiate with this skill trapping, members of the other team with yours while cutting off the rest from helping them, or, you can use it to cut off enemies trying to escape. You can also use it to block paths, or to trap enemies against objects, effectively trapping them while also preventing them from fighting back. Don't forget that this skill enfeebles enemies, preventing them from using their auto attack. It's very effective on carries. 'Signiture Ability' This is one of the less powerful signitures, simply because when you use it, people will stop attacking you and, (in my experiance), run away from you. But, sometime it can be difficult to see during AoE Hell, allowing you to reflect enemy damage and cleanse your allies, while recovering some health and mana for your allies. It also increases auto attack damage of your allies by 25%, that is not small if you have a carry or 2 on your team. You can also drive back enemies witht his skill. I prioritise crippling fire first because you won't be needing wing gust or baneful bite early game as much early game and, it allows you to clear creep ways very easily. After maxing crippling fire, I alternate wing gust and baneful bite. I save my skill point at level 15 so I can max my ultimate and get my signiture at the same time. Items 'Core Items' 1. 600 gold, +10 movement speed, +2 health regen 2. 865 gold, +15 movement speed, +4 health regen, +200 health 3. 900 gold, +20 movement speed, +6 health regen, +300 health 1. 600 gold, +3 health regen 2. 1120 gold, +5 health regen, +2 armor 3. 1200 gold, +7 health regen, +200 health,+ 4 armor 4. 1260 gold, +10 health regen, +450 health, +6 armor 1. 300 gold, +3 armor 2. 870 gold, +4 armor, +3 armor penetration, +75 health 3. 950 gold, +5 armor, +6 armor penetration, +150 health 4. 1270 gold, +6 armor, +9 armor penetration, +300 health. 1. 400 gold, +2 health regen 2. 770 gold, +4 health regen, +2 armor/magic penetration 3. 1150 gold, +6 health regen, +4 armor/magic penetration 4. 1230 gold, +8 health regen, +6 armor/magic penetration, +15% health As you can see, my core items give a lot of health and health regen as well as armor which are all very important on Trovoc, aswell as giving a good amount of armor penetration as well. I start with bearskin boots for the health regen and movement speed it gives. I pick up bloodstone pendant and belt of power after maxing boots. I max destroyer's mantel after all the other items because that's when it's bonus will be most effective. 'Situational Items' 1. 200 gold, +3 magic resistance 2. 420 gold, +6 magic resistance, +50 health 3. 980 gold, +9 magic resistance, +100 health, decreases enemy life steal/spirit vamp by 10% 4. 1080 gold, +12 magic resistance, +150 health, decreases enemy life steal/spirit vamp by 15% 1. 400 gold, +3 armor and magic resistance 2. 1040 gold, +5 armor and magic resistance, +5% critical strike avoidance 3. 1320 gold, +8 armor and magic resistance, +10% critical strike avoidance 1, 400 gold, +6 armor 2. 1020 gold, +10 armor, decreases enemy critical chance by 5% 3. 1215 gold, +14 armor, decreases enemy critical chance by 10% 1. 750 gold, each immortal kill or assist grants 1 strenght charge, increasing health by 60 and health regen by 0.75 per charge, maximum 10 charges, half of accumulated charges are removed on death. 1. 700 gold, +10% dodge chance, +1 health regen 2. 920 gold, +15% dodge chance, +2 health regen 3. 1230 gold, +20% dodge chance, +4 health regen, +10% movement speed 1. 335 gold, +5% cooldown reduction 2. 855 gold, +10% cooldown reduction, +2 armor penetration 3. 1080 gold, +15% cooldown reduction, +4 armor penetration 4. 1015 gold, +20% cooldown reduction, +6 armor penetration For the last 2 item slots, I usually pick up tome of strength and another defensive item depending on what I need. If magic damage is giving me trouble, I get Berek's Scroll. If, for some reason, carries are focusing on me, I get ring of shielding. If the enemy has 3 or more dps immortals, I get shining breastplate. The only time I drop Tome of power is when I need 2 defensive items. Sometimes, I get penman reflector for a some armor and a bit of health. I get berman's shorts or torpid's wand if I (somehow) don't need another defensive item because one allows me to get ahead of an enemy and blow them back to my team, and the other allows me to get a very high amount of cooldown reduction, as well as some armor peneteration. Artifacts and Talents 'Artifacts' Trovoc's conversion skill gives 1% cdr for every 5 total armor/ magic resistance. So, I get artifacts that give me a large amount of both. 'Talismans' 5x gilded ivory talismans 'Totems' 5x ancestral totem of the leapord 'Seals' 3x grand seals of clarity OR 3x grand seals of fortune 'Symbols' 2x primal earth symbol OR primal life symbol 'Relic' Relic of grimbark OR relic of trueheart I get gilded ivory talismans because I get all the armor I need from items, making these the bette choice. I get ancestral totems of the leapord, and grand seals of clarity because of my lenghthy cooldowns early game. Grand seals of forune are also an option because you can get cooldown reduction from armor and magic resistance so, these will allow you to farm a little faster. For symbols and the relic, it depends on weather you want to start the game with more health and less resistances or just resistances. 'Talent Trees' 'Champion' 2 4 4 2 2 2 2 0 0 2 1 0 0 3 1 1 2 Total: 28 'Defense' 2 4 3 0 0 2 2 1 2 2 1 0 0 3 0 0 Total: 22 For Talents, I focus on getting armor and magic resistance as well as health. I also put pints into abilities because it increases their usefulness and effects. Laning After the jungle phase, go back to base and pick up 3-5 regeneration potion depending on how much gold you have. If you have an ichor in your team lane with him because when he uses his roots on someone, you can use wing gust on them for some nice damage. If not, try laning with someone that isn't too dependant on creep kills. If you take mid lane, starting from around level 5 you can go kill the jungle creeps in the camps near your tower after clearing the creep wave in your lane. If you're laning agains't squishy immortals, try to lane with someone that has a way to immobilize the enemy immortals in someway so your crippling fire can be used to best effect. Avoid laning against anyone who can interrupt cripling fire. Meaning anyone wh has stun, silence, push, pull etc... If a Netheurgist uses dark spirites on you don't use cripling fire otherwise you'll take extra damaged and be silenced. Final Tips *If Tatiana uses her ultimate use wing gust on her if you're out of her silence, you should also use this to inturrupt Balak's signiture *Don't use your wing gust to try to finish an enemy unless you are 100% sure they will die, otherwise you might end up saving them *Use crippling fire in team fights against tanky immortals to reduce their armor and magic resistance *Don't forget that your ultimate shuts carries down, use it so they can't melt your team in 5 seconds. *When you use your ultimate in a team fight, use it so part of the enemy are seperated from the rest of their team allowing your team to 5v3 or 5v2 *Try to use baneful bite to silence casters before they use their skills *Your signiture can sometimes be hard to see during AoE Hell, using it can seriously damage the enemy before they realise it's up *Don't forget that your signiture increases auto-attack damage of your team by 25%, that's a very good boost to your carries if you have any on your team. *Using your signiture right when the enemy team starts chaining their sklls will result in them taking a ton of damage before they realise iwhat's happening. I've also seen carries kill themselves because of this skill before they realised my sig was up